OMG It's Sierra's Blog!
by D0ll
Summary: Ever wonder what Sierra's Blog looks like? Come here and join her interactive blog to stalk err, I mean follow, each contestant.
1. My First Blog Update!

_**EEEEEE!**_ I'm _soooo_ happy! This is my First Blog Ever! since leaving Total Drama. I've been _**super dee busy **_re-watching season one, two, and three of Total Drama. And thinking about what it would be like if I were in all of them _*sighs dreamily ooh Cody*_

Guys, I've I had** the time of my life **on season three_! _My _Live Long Dream _of becoming *Sierra-Cody* has **finally** come true! 333 _**Eeee! **_

But there were some **bad** things to happen too... _I lost my beautiful, long hair and had many injuries 8(. _Who knew Chris was such a **JERKFACE**?

**But** I'm doing better now! My mom even got me this wig (I.E. It is _**way**_ better than Heather's last season XP) for me to until my hair grows back. _**Cody even visited me at my house! **_Which made it all worth while! _My sugar-toothed Codykins_ was sooo dee duper nice, he even brought me _**lilys**_, my absolute fav! (And guys as answers to your questions; _Axe_ deodorant and yes he does, he sings the Drama Brother's number one hit, "_When I Cry_" *squeals* while lathering his hot little body up! He is the bestest singer ever!) Other than that... Guten Tag! *Giggles*

But guys I'm having problems 8(( I just don't know which contestant I should **update first**?_ Soooo _much has been going on in the Total Drama Universe, it's hard to pick. So I decided that my folllowers can help me decide by telling me who you want to hear about first and I'll update date it quicker than I can weavefifty baskets! (_And pretty that's quick_ ;-D) _**Oooh**_, I think I hear my phone ringing, it's probably my _**Cody**__! Eeeee! _G2G I'll bbl and ttyl 2 U GUYS L8R! 

**A/N**: So there it was Sierra's first blog update *sweat bead* since TDWT. Send a review on how you liked it or not and whoever you want Sierra to stalk and provide all the recets deets on your favorite Total Drama character, couple or watevs and she will update super dee dupah fast ;-)


	2. A Nizzy Day!

**NOAH!**

_(Noah's Icon)_

_Lable- _The High IQ

_Interesting facts- _Has False teeth.

Stripped the clothes off and kissed his sister's Barbie doll when he was younger.

Won last years class election as student body president at his school.

_Eye Color-_Dark Brown

_Hair Color-_Dark Brown

_Seual Orientation- _(Blushes) Come on guy that was_ soooo _2 season ago! Besides, that was **one** moment in his** sleep**! There have been _**no**_ other info I can gather from my many researches to make me think he's into guys... _that _way. Remeber followers, _Say __**Nooo **__to NoCo and __Yes! __to Coderra_! :))

_FOLLOWERS _(15)

_**Sunday: **_

Not Such A Boring Sunday With Sierra-Cody, Explosivo and the Man of Mystery: (_**My**_ nick name for him! Eeee!)

_So everybody_, when I answered the phone yesterdy it turned out _it wasn't Codkins _:((. But it was** Izzy!** Her and me have been _super close_ since Total Drama World Tour! Mhmm _we're sooo besties_! She's hung out with me and I went and I've blew stuff up with her! But anyway_ to the __**point!**_ I asked her what she's been up too lately and if she heard anything from Owen lately. (Their pairing while not as wildly popular as DxC, DxG or Alehaeather does have its own loyal fanbase. _Mhm_) She said no, they haven't talked much since the breakup :(((. That seriously sucked since it **totally ruined **any double dating possibities I been planning for Cody, me, her and Owen to go on :'-(. But! she said she wanted to _go blow up stuff with Noah Sunday_! They use to live like super close to each-other last season; but he had his adress changed for some reason and Izzy didn't know where he lived... But since I have info on _**all **_the contestants I told her what the adress was and she was all like, "Yay!" and I was all like, "Yippie!" And we decied to go over to his house early today and surprise him!

Izzy jumped on his bed ontop of him and btw us Noah let out a _very_ girly scream while I giggled in the background. (Maybe those crazy fangirl that pair up NoahxIzzy are on to something...)

"Izzy? What are you doing here? I moved away from you!"

"Silly Beans told me where you live Shrimp! Come on now Sierra and me are all ready! Hop out of those footsy pajamas and lets go have some fun!" We energetically began to jump up and down his room together.

"Ugh, Stalkerlishess is here too? And they aren't '_footsy pagamas' _they are long johns. I'm wearing them since it's very cold ousde and they are warm." He said with air quotes around footsys, "Ugh, fine! But tell me this is the last day we will be going on one of your adventures around Canda?" "Nope." Izzy said smiling shaking her laughed with her. I just knew this day was going to be_ sooo _much fun. **Eeeeeeee**! Later, while I was asking him question for my blog since Noah is like my third favoritest on the show (behind Cody and Izzy) since he reminds me so much of my Codster333, he wouldn't answer any of them 8((

"You **hate** me." I said frowning. Noah said he didn't and hate was too powerful of a word but that didn't make me feel much better. I just didn't know why all the contestants seem annoyed by me, I mean, I'm their biggest fan they should_** love **_me! Then Izzy blew up something that made a loud noise and smoke come out out behind us it made us land on our knees, "_Haha squirrel goes_ **kaboom**!" Izzy shouted joyfully.

"Well there goes my hearing!" Noah said.

"What?" Izzy shouted. The expolsion must have effected her hearing.

_Later on,_ "So did you have fun today Noah?" Izzy asked some of he hearing recovered.

"So much fun I could have screamed." He said with his ever present sarcasism fangirls like me loves.

"You did," I said giggling reminding him, "Like a girl."

He scowled.

_When we got to his home_, "Pull me out bed one more time Nutsy and Sgt. Stalker, I'll report Izzy to the RCMP, then I'll tell Cody Gwen finaly came to her senses and realized her love for Cody and he should go be with her."

"You wouldn't!" We both shouted at him.

"Watch me," He said. Izzy and I grumbeled as opened the door to his house.

But I was sure this wouldn't be the last time I wouldn't be following the Man of Mystery.

**RELATED POSTS:**

Noah Is Voted Off, NOOO Not Noah Izzy Become Brainzilla Team E-scope! OMG! Izzy and Owen Breakup

(icon off Noah falling Out Off the plane) (icon of Izzy as Brainzilla) (icon of Izzy, Eva & Noah) (icon of Izzy and Owen with a split throgh it)

_**Last Blog Entry:**_

Noah made fun of me. Oh you sarcastic critter you. No wonder the fan girls luvr you. But hey G2G Chris is calling us, I can wait for today's challenge! We're in London!

**Author's Note**: I tried making it look like a real blog. As much as this site would allow me :P A lot of peope said they wanted Noah/Izzy/Owen. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Owen but they did break up. Inspired by Formspring athis chapter. What would you guys want next Duncan? Aleheather? The Total Drama Brother? Or someone else? Anyway I hope you guys liked it so far!


	3. Duncan, Gwen and Courtney: The Fallout

**Duncan x Courtney x Gwen The Fall Out**

(Icon of Duncan, Courtney and Gwen)

_FOLLOWERS: (6)_

**Friday:**

_Tearing up _:*(. Guys, if you watched this season you recognize where my pain is coming from.

Duncan and Courtney are through!

**Again!**

_Blows my nose with tissues that are now covering my purple sheets on my bed front to back._

Someone needs to tell Gwen boyfriend sealing is **wrong**!

But as a _faithful blogger, _to you guys, I will try and do my very best at being nonjudgmental.

I mean really, goth and delinquent getting together? Kind of obvious, anyway.

And at least she doesn't have her black fingernail clutches into **MY CODYKINS**!

So I rushed out of bed getting dressed in my favorite halter and capris. Going to see for myself how the new cannon couple is.

Through investigating I knew they were going to meet at small dinner at 12 today.

I took a newspaper and a careful disguise with glasses, a fake nose, and stealth moustache attached to it sitting at a nearby table waiting for Duncwen to arrive at the notably less fancy restaurants then Duncan used to take Courtney (and I used to sneak in to watch all the cute old Duncey moments). But then and again, he barely had to lift a finger for Gwen to kiss him! No! Sierra! Remember, you are an unbiased and fair blogger!

I read and reread a newspaper article about the upcoming season of Total Drama. I was exchanging texts between _**my BFLL Izzy and my Codster **_when Duncwen finally arrived.

I leaned forward and noticed it wasn't just a one on one date. They had an _array _of Gwen's friends she mentioned on _Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island,_ the first season, last episode.

I had been behind the scenes when Gwen and introduced her goth friends, to her old beau, Trent. I had even interviewed one of her friends Nazz for any details for my Gwen blog. Though she just gave me a funny look and called me a *freaky, purple, preppy giant* and walked away well _ran _away.

I lowered the newspaper a bit to catch the action going on. Gwen and Duncan were joking around and I could _kind of _start seeing where Duncwen fans were coming from. Duncan pushed two tables together so it could sit all of them. Duncan sat next to Gwen not to close, not to far apart, at a friendly length. But he did wrap an arm around her,_ like he used to Courtney_, I noted.

I ordered my favorite; purple spinnage salad and green tea an took some notes on the couple for my blog.

The same waiter who had complemented me and said he was a big fan of mine from my time on the Total Drama World Tour. I insisted she speak very quietly about it as to not attract the attention of, _you know whos_.

When he was done taking Duncan and Gwen's orders he said, "Hey, aren't you Duncan and Gwen?"

Gwen blushed and Duncan smiled cockily, "Yep are you a Duncan, Gwen fan?" Gwen asked sweetly "Do you want our autographs?"

"No, I'm good." He said casually, "I'm happy you two are both having a great time while Courtney is crying into her pillow."

Gwen mouth gaped open in a weird way. I_ know! It looked like the goldfish, __Flippy, I__ had when I was five and he was flopping and gasping when he was out of the __water in his bowl! _Gwen must have been shocked since many fans actually seemed to forget all about Courtney's pain and congratulated Gwen on finally getting Duncan. Though there are Courtney and Duncan fans out there still and even fan wars going on! I documented it all in my other blog. I leaned forward in my chair_, This was getting gooood_!

"Care to repeat that again buddy?" Duncan said in a _NONE _to friendly voice at the waiter standing up. Duncan was never a person to to back down from a fight, and after Cody punched him in my _**ALL TIME FAVORITE**_ TDWT momeent, he had to prove he was still the tough guy _who wrestled an alligator from the first season!_

The waiter mumbled but walked away with the orders.

I took these following notes on the couple for my Duncan Gwen blog.

-Duncan and Gwen and company did have a lot in common with each-other. They talked about their common interests in horror movies and head banging rock that gives me **really bad **headaches.

-Everything thing did seem more relaxed and comfortable then it had been with Duncan and Courtney were together.

-They didn't call each other pet names or baby talk like DxC and GxT had. In fact, if I wasn't _the_ **#1 Total Drama fan**, I would have forgot they were a couple now, and not a group of friends hanging out.

-Duncan didn't even have to pay. Like Courtney had insisted on every date of theirs he be a "gentlemen" and pay for them both.

When Duncan did close his leather wallet. I saw a flash of Courtney's picture from my seat in back of him. I remembered it had been the one he secretly kept under his pillow. I noticed when we were on the bus meeting Chris to be on Total Drama World Tour the first episode before all the drama, Duncan had it placed in his wallet for the season. He must have somehow forgotten it was there since his break up.

My newspaper dropped out of my hands and I placed my hands over my face to see what would happen. Duncan stared at it for a long moment his facial expression was unreadable and I waited anxiously for his next move. Duncan eyes then seem to drift away, before he went tense again. "Let's leave." He told everyone and Gwen and her friends obediently followed him getting up.

"You're not even going to leave a tip on the table?" Gwen asked, still the nice and considerate girl I knew from Total Drama Island.

"No. The service was lousy anyway." I heard him say in a frank and hostile manner. I knew (because I have **ALL **the deets on** ALL **the characters) one of Duncan pet peeves was people telling him what to do. Be it his family, the cops, his parole officer, teachers, show host, girlfriends. It was the wedge that tore him and Courtney apart. Even though Gwen was only suggesting his blue eyes narrowed, "You know who you sound like-"

"Hey it's the freaky purple haired stalker!" Gwen's friend recognized me, "She's stalking us again!"

_Ahhhhhh!_

**My cover was blown! **

**Darnit this disguise! **

_Zoom_! I ran quickly out of the diner to the safe recess of my computer and mom to update !

**RELATED POSTS:** Duncney Total Drama's Power Power Couple, Duncan x Courtney Break Up, Duncney Back On! Duncey Spilt Up Again!, Duncey Makes Up, Duncan and Courtney Spilt, Duncey Together Again, Duncan and Gwen Just Friends?

_(icons of Duncan and Courtney breaking & making up) (icon of Duncan and Gwen together)_

**_Last Blog Entry: _**After Duncey newest break up, they are back on for the newest season with me, what could go wrong now!

**Author's Note:** I wanted to do a few chapters where I knew exactly what I was going to do. So I am DuncanxCourtney fan. But I wanted to be fair to Gwen in this. So I hope I was fair you guys! Next installment will be AleHeather which all fans can agree on! And check out my homepage to see and the pictures for the blog I couldn't put here. And yes Duncan and Courtney have broken up that much, lol.


	4. Total Drama Noir: Part One

A/N: This was one of my most difficult to write. I had to research film noir to make it authentic, and boy was it hard learing about setting, characters, outfits, language etc! I just hope you guys like it!

My room is a paradise, a santuary of Total Drama merchandise and memorible. I have all the memorbile TD every put out. It cost me and mom wars on ebay and plently of cash, put it was well worth it. On my purple walls I have a dozen famed photos of Cody, most of them he has autograpghed by now! Eeee! My purple blankets have large smiling Chris McClean head in the middle, I was so mad at him for being such a meanie when I came home I wanted to throw them away but mom wouldn't let me and eventually I agreed after I calmed down the item was too valuabe and precious to me to do that. And I already had the matching pillow, curtains, sofa, rugs, mugs, pens, pencils, figurines, plushies, and pencil holders.

Now my comforter is almost completely surrounded by thick manila evelopes with names on each and pictures stapeled on. I was determined to find out who these new each castmates were for the 5th season. And then to make blogs for each one to focus directly on their background history, appearance, and personality.

I was finishing up on what kind of lipgloss Dakota likes to use when my phone rang. I ignored the phone call immeressed in the Total Drama world. But my purple phone kept ringing and ringing, and ringing.

'Hmm,' I thought Cody has a dentist appointment and Izzy is hiding from the police so who could it be.

I looked at the number, and saw it was Courtney! I hope she isn't mad about something I wrote in my Duncan/Gwen expose. I still needed information from her to complete the triangle so I answered it hopping I could get some.

"Hi Sierra and no this isn't about your Gwen and Duncan blog. As _if_ I read that." She said and huffed.

"Then how did you know I wrote-"

"Shh! Okay this call is about something more urgent and serious than that two timer and gothie! And I refuse to talk anymore on that subject!"

I gave up getting details on that. For now. "Okay. So what is this about?"

"It's about Alejandro... I think he might be in trouble."

We were waiting for Heather in my room an hour later. After we talked about the situation we agreed it would be wrong if we didn't try telling Heather what we knew about Al.

It was almost like we were in some kind of great mystery novel.

_Suddenly I was imagining we were all in a gritty, black and white world of the classic 1950's detective mystery movie._

_I was ofcourse the private eye, a hard boiled detective trying to solve a great mystery._

_Heather was the ultimate femme fatale. An exotic beauty who never confimed her affection for Alejandro which drove him mad with desire. In the finale she used all of her feminine wiles against Alejandro telling him lies to acheieve her hidden motive (getting the money) that led him into the deadly situation on the volcano._

_Alejandro was the villan become victim doomed by his romatic obbession with Heather._

_Courtney was the jealous intruder in the past put she was trying to help now._

"Tell me again why I came here to chat with you two losers?" We both turned our heads to where Heather's sharp voice came from and saw to the left the Asian girl's figure with her hands on her hips pointidley.

_I pretended that Heather was in the classic femme fatale outfit a seductive black dress, her black hair styled in finger waves, and red lipstick. She stood up smoking a ciggrate. I could easily see her blowing smoke in her faces._

_"Nice seeing you here too Heather." Courtney shot back sarcastically. Courtney was more modest in a biege sweater, a knee length skirt, a tan fur coat on top, and her short hair also in waves._

Behind Heather's dark sunglassses I was sure she was rolling her eyes. "Let's get this oiver with. Why did you two want to meet up with me?"

...

Heather's blinked but otherwise seemed unnerved, "Well?" She asked impaciently.

_I slowly turned around in my chair behind a desk to face them venitician blinds obscuring my figure clad in a tan detective esque trench coat and matching hat at a skewed angle._

_"It all began today. A dame called me up on the telephone. Said she had some bisiness to talk about. She was a brunette, and brunnettes always mean trouble."_

"Why are you talking like that Sierra?" Courtney asked.

"Why is she wearing a trench coat inside?"

I continued on unabashed. "_She told me about this jack, Alejandro, was the name. I knew this guy was smart. As smart as a fox. And he somehow figured a way to contact her from the Total Drama Machine this heel Chris McClean put him in after he got as burnt as an ash on the grill. He was saying stuff in the messages. Things like "Help," "Save me"._

Heather's breath seem to escape and she seemed smaller. She grabbed the parks bench armrest as if she needed the support to remain upright. But Heather grabbed a hold of herself and stood up quickly.

"Oh, so you expect me two just believe you two? I knew Sierra was already crazy but you too Courtney? This is complete bull. I'm leaving."

I let go of the act and stood up quickly, "But it's the truth! Courtney and I have proof!"

"Let her go Sierra, she obviously doesn't care one way or the other about him. If the volcano incident didn't prove it already. We were dumb to even try with her."

Heather suddenly turned around to face us a prominnent scowl on her face. Wordlessly she removed her large desigher sunglasses to reveal red, puffy eyes. We both gasped and I suddenly noticed how Heather's apearance changed, her skin was blotchy, her hair unkempt, her nails brittle and bitten to the nub, her body was thinner then before. Like she hadn't been sleeping or eating or taking care of herself.

"Don't you think I've tried? I've tried my hardest finding out where he was! I've called and visited hospitals. I've looked through every yellow book I could and online for his address and number but he's unlisted."

Courtney held out her PDA to Heather. This time her eyes were sympathetic "Here it is Heather the messages." Heather's red eyes scanned the messsage, then took her finger and scrolled it across to read the next one and the next one, and the next one. Until she had went throw them all. Her eyes were wide as she read and her lips started to shake, the last message her hands were starting to shake. She held out the mobile device to Courtney with wobbily hands, her eyes wet and shinning. When Courtney took it back and put it on her pocket. Heather's hands flew to cover her face and we both heard loud sobs as she started to cry. Courtney and I both knew what to do on instinct like it was natuaral even though it should have been the complete opposite to help the manmipulitive sometimes totally evil girl. We rushed forward to comfort the girl who had always been so strong girl and deviod of human emotions expect pride with group hugs and words of comfort. _"You want to know what happened to Alejandro? I killed him. I kill him for money. I didn't get the money or the man. Pretty funny aint it?" _I patted her a back and offered her some tissue, "Sierra I will kill you if I read about any of this on you're blog!"

A/N: Heather's line in italics is an ode to a masterpiece of film noir,_ Double Idemnity._


	5. Total Drama Noir: Part Two

_"The hours crawled by as slow as a sick turtle. There was more to this case then I bargained for. We we're all getting frushrated and antious. I sipped on java while my partner typed away on a typewriter. "_

"Can you please stop talking out loud to yourself?" Heather asked.

I giggled while lightly jumping on my bed, "Oppsy, sorry."

Heather had already pulled up a chair next to Cody who sat at my desk behind my computer. "I don't know why we're even helping this latin jerk." Heather shot him a venemous glare which made Cody shiver and return back to his typing.

"Why is nerd boy even here?"

"I told you Heather he's good with computers, he could help us find where Courtney's messages came from without breaking a sweat." I said happy to be bragging about my Coddy-woddy!

Cody grinned a toothy smilie, "I am a pretty good with computers if I do say so myself."

"Concentrate!" Heather yelled and once again Cody ressumed his typing.

"All I know is he better be done with it soon, I have very important calls to make!" Courtney said who was sitting on my purple beanbag chair embazoned with Chris's smiling head and the words "Total Drama!" above it.

"I bet she just wants to fill up Duncan and Gwen's answering machine with angry voicemails." Heather whispered to Cody and me who all tried our best at laughing quietly.

"Hey I do not! As if! I'm so over them." But the way she was clutching my matching pillow made me think otherwise.

_Oh, I could just picture Cody in my head was wearing three peice brown suite slightly baggy. His brown pants had suspenders partically covered up by an unbottuned brown jacket, skinny checkered tie above a plain white button up shirt and brown hat on his head. Instead of on the computer he would be looking through files for information and on the telephone. This noir is getting pretty hot!_

"I think... I think I might have something here."

"What is it?" Heather said shoving him out of the way to look at the screen.

"Hey!" Cody said getting up and sitting once agin in his seat, moving hismouse and typing, "Well I been trying to trace where the messages might have come from and I finally have a place located... it's in Peru... and it's called, _negocio de desguaces_."

"I wonder what that means?" I asked cluthing my Cody plushy in my hands.

Cody noticibly gulped, "I just looked it up, it means junk yard in spanish."

We were all shocked into silence before Heather shouted, "What!" concern and shock wrtten allover her features Courtney surprised me by rushing over to comfort her. I was reminded how Heather did the same for her on the plane after Courtney was heartbroken after she learned about Duncan's betrayal.

"Even Chris wouldn't steep so low..." Courtney said.

"Obviously he did. He stuffed Alejandro in there with no medical care. Why not drop him off somewhere to get rid of him too?" Cody said.

"How else would the messages be coming from there?" I asked.

Heather was noticeably silent this whole time, she sat numb in her seat.

"Look," Courtney said, "Let's all be reasonable okay? Think about it, Alejandro's family probably got him medical care and sent the robot suite down to the dumpyard. I say look up his street adress first then Heather can get her parents to give her a vacation and go find him."

"Do you think they'll say yes to her going?"

"Thanks dad," Heather had her phone up to her ear, "And what did I tell you my name isn't Heather feather!" She shouted and pressed the end button. "They're looking up the next take off to Peru as we speak."

"That was quick." Cody remarked.

Heather shrugged, "They do whatever I say."

_"The pieces of the puzzle were slowly falling into place._

_I hadn't strated this thing but it as up to me to finish it."_

"Didn't I say stop with the weird inner monolgue thing Sierra!"

"Hehe sorry so Peru it is then!" I was so excited I would get to see the mountains, the beaches, and the city! I'll get to go wind surfing, scuba ding and deep sea-

Heather knocked me out of my revera as she asked annoyed, "Who said you were coming stalker girl?"

"I'm fluent in _Espanol _and how else are you going to find out where he lives?"

"Don't you need to ask your mom?"

I shrugged, "Mom will be out for a week in a tour bus ride visiting all the places in Chris's life."

"_Because that's perfectly normal..._" Heather grunted "Fine! But drop the detective act thing, it's getting on my nerves." She pressed a few more buttons on her phone and placed it near her ear, "Yeah dad I'll need one more ticket... Why? Because I said so, that's why!"

**A/N**: This is really just a teaser for the next chapter because I neede to explain some stuff before the Aleheather reunion. I know I'm such a tease. lol. And I know I totally failed at the "Noir" this time around *sighs*.


	6. Mission Find Alejandro

**A/N:** Thank you Spliced-up-Angel for betaing another chapter doll. XO

* * *

"Oh looky here**,** Heather! We can go site seeing!" I said**,** scanning through another pamphlet about Peru tourist information. The normalplane ride can be so ho drum, that is when you compare it to flying in a human death trap called Chris's plane!

"I will _throw _you off this plane if you don't shut the heck up." Heather warned through gritted teeth, when I saw no flash of yellow resembling a corn kernel, I realized she must have had her gold tooth removed. I was just about to ask her about it for my blog, but thought better of the idea I discarded the idea, recalling her angry reaction whenever I brought it up before. I only remarked, "... someone is a little testy today."

"Ugh!" Heather grunted, throwing a pillow over her head and turning away to the window.

After hours of me and Heather running around the streets of Peru like chickens with our heads cut off., We finally found an address for Alejandro Burroemuerto.

I called a taxi and told the driver the address using my _Espanola_ skills. And, V_OOM_! We were off.

The cabbie driver took us out the city and into a wealthy suburban area. The neighbourhood we entered was a very plush area; all the houses were large, Spanish villas and the lawns were neatly manicured and pruned.

"Wow, Heather, to thinkyou gave all this up for the money you didn't even get to receive!" I exclaimed.

"Do you ever shut up?" Heather asked me.

"Nope!" I responded with a giggle,"You wouldn't believe how many people have had asked me that."

"I think I could."

"Oh, Heather! I think this one's it, number 556! _Alto_!" I yelled to the taxi driver who immediately stopped, causing our heads to bang against the back of the seat, _hard_.

"This guy is _so_ not getting a tip." Heather groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Thankfully this house had no security system,. I didn't want to end this long, hard day by sleeping in a Peruvian jail cell.

Heather and I trudged through the long and winding driveway. Finally, when we saw a large white villa coming into view, Heather and I did a little victory dance, running the rest of the way to the house. Heather rang the doorbell as soon as we got there. I could see a large, clear in-ground pool from the doorway .

The door opened. "_Hola_?" an unfamiliar voice called.

I poked Heather in the back, "I don't think that sounds like Al."

"No duh!" She said, turning back towards me, "Look I hope you can speak English because I came a very long way to see Alejandro. And I know he lives here, so can I please come in?," her voice lowered and she whispered with one hand covering her mouth "I can totally leave _her _out here if you want."

"Hey!" I shouted. I did not take a twelve hour flight to NOT to see what was going to happen.

"No." The other man said, his voice firm and laced with a strong Spanish accent.

"What?" Heather asked, not used to hearing the word and she did not _not_ want to believe it after everything she been through to get here.

"No. I saw the show and I know who you are, _Punta_. You aren't welcome here. Go home. I won't have you hurt my brother any more then you already have."

He began to close the door, but Heather had already placed her foot there, blocking him from shutting it all the way "Go. Away." He said once more.

"No." Heather voice was filled with determination., Heather had gotten this far and she wasn't going back down now. "You have no right to keep me from him. Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Jose Burreomuerto."

"_Jose_?" We both said at once. I once tried to look around Heather to see Al's infamous brother. I smell a new blog coming on!

"Alejandro doesn't even like you!"

"You're wrong. Our relationship changed, things like that happen when the one person almost died; our sibling rivalries became insignificant and childish when I realized I could have easily lost him forever. I've seen first hand what you did to him. What you reduced him to... _You _didn't have to lift him around the house, change his bandages, hear his cries. He's finally improving and I refuse to see him be put through more agony. _Vamos_! Leave him be!"

"I don't want to hurt him!"

"But you will."

"Jose, that's enough." Alejandro's voice popped through the air. I saw Heather's ear's perk up, then she stood on her tippy toes,lifting her head up to see behind Jose. She wanted to get a good look at Al. And me,? Well, I still couldn't see anything except the back of Heather's head!

"Alejandro," Jose's voice sounded like a warning, then I heard Jose sigh to himself. He must have stepped aside to let her in because Heather entered the large house with a triumph "Humf!" directed at Jose, I followed behind her.

Even though Alejandro was a big jerk face during the show I was happy for Heather at least that he wasn't lying the junk yard and was doing a lot better than months ago. I looked between Jose and Alejandro were definitely related they shared many of the same physical characteristics. They both had dark tans, and deep dark brown hair. But instead of green eyes, Jose's eyes were dark brown (the same shade as his hair) and he was taller then his brother -he was even taller then me! and that's _really_ tall! Alejandro's hair had grown back, but was still shorter than Jose's. They both wore their short hair spiked, which framed their masculine faces, and they each had goatees. Alejandro looked skinny and thin now, compared to Jose. He still must have been recovering, I could still see some bandages and healing scars.

"Heather," Alejandro said for a long moment, Heather and him just stared at each other. it felt like Jose and I ceased to exist to them; all that was present was Al and Heather. It made the secret romantic in me swoon and go, "OMG"! This was just like my all time favorite movie/book, The Notebook. The part where they finally reunited!

Alejandro glanced around the room, wanting some privacy. he said "C'mon," his voice noticeably rougher then before. He turned his back to her Heather, walking up the stairs into in the house. Heather stood in shock for a moment before she hurried to follow him up.

I was about to follow them, when I heard Heather call out, "I better not see you peeking infor you stupid blog, Sierra!"

* * *

Well, the blogger in me was very upset since I couldn't sneak in during the Aleheather love fest. I had my arms and legs crossed and one foot twitching from anticipation. How would their reunion go? With nothing better to do I observed the house.

Unlike the outside of the house, which seemed like an old fashioned Spanish villa, the inside looked very modern. The whole house seemed to come straight from the pages of a interior desigher Interior Designer magazine. The theme was red, white and black. Jose and I awkwardly sat together on the black leather couches in the living room. The couch formed a semi rectangle before us, there was also a little black table and the walls were all painted a deep red. On the wall before us, a flat screen TV was hung up, behind us there was a large abstract painting that used the colors white, black, and red to coordinate with the theme, and on the other sides of the walls there were stylish black and white portraits of the Burromuerto family in different sizes and different frames. The curtains were sheer white and opened up, letting plenty of light shine into the house. There was nothing but silence between us. Jose seemed like an intimidating person to break the ice with and it was hard for me to start a conversation with someone I hadn't first researched thoroughly about on the web.

Loud Spanish curses broke through my thoughts. Then I could hear Heather angry shouts back. There was were a couple of loud crashes back and forth as things being flung, thrown and broken.

"'Maybe we should go check on him,. you know, before they kill eachother each other." Jose took me by surprise when he laughed, while not as cute as the way Cody snorts when he finds something praticulary particularly hysterical, his laughter still sounded way better than his brother's evil maniacal laughter.

"No, I know my brother. He'll shout for me if he needs meright now I know he wants privacy." Right after he spoke, there was silence until Jose broke it. "Back there, I didn't have any problem with you. I only had a problem with Heather because of what she did to my _hermano_." I nodded my head. I totally understood him because if someone tried to hurt my Codykins I'd be all on them like white on rice! "I didn't even know it was you behind Heather. In fact, you're my favorite contestant. You could say I'm the number one fan to Total Drama's number one fan."

"Really?" I asked, smiling. It never ceased to thrill and shock me knowing now I had _my own _fan base.

"Feel free to test my knowledge," Jose challenged and smiled at me a wide, cocky grin at me. I smiled back; two could play at this game.

I tapped my chin with a finger, thinking hard for a moment about a good warm up question,. "What team was I on this season?"

"First off, you didn't compete on any other season. And you were on two teams; Team Amazon was the last one, but first you were on team Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, but you switched teams with Izzy in episode _Walk like an Egyptian- Part-2_." He then yawned as if my question was too simple. _Touche_.

"I am only one of two other contestants-"

"To use the confessional cam in a season that they did not participatethe others being Al and Zeke. Also, to be eliminated after a challenge they won, and was wrongly eliminated, may I add? The other two being Izzy and DJ."

Aright I was impressed, a little. "You don't look like a typical _Total Drama_ fan?" I remarked, looking at his stylish designer clothing and his muscular build.

Jose crossed his arms he put on a "grumpy" face and huffed, "So, now I need to have a back brace, a pocket protector, eyeglasses, and be a condescending know it all, to be a fan?"

I laughed, one hand covering up my face as I thought about the people in my last _TD_ meeting. When my giggle fit ended, I started, "No but-"

_"Am I Total Drama fan_? Who do you think got Al interested in the show in the first place? And who do you think started the first ever _Total Drama _club and was the first president of it?" Jose asked sarcastically and then smiled at me. His smile seemed to be infectious because soon I was smiling back.

I surprising myself with how much I was enjoying Jose's company, I was actually enjoying _Alejandro's b__rother's_ company! "You know, I always pictured you differently from what I heard Alejandro say."

"Does that mean I was supposed to have red horns and a tail?" He asked, raising his eyebrows curiously

I remembered an angry I drew of Alejandro and his brother; they were stick figures surrounded by fire and carrying pitchforks. I giggled at the thought, "Nooo, well kind of, sort of..."

"I'll admit I haven't always been so nice to him. I was a mean older brother during our childhood, but that's the way my other brother Carlos was with me! I was only trying to toughen him up and teach him to be a man!" The Latino said in defense, "Alejandro learned everything he knows from me." He added, his voice laced with pride in his last statement.

"Such as manipulation and evil schemes?" I asked, honestly.

"_Si_. Burroemuerto men are dangerous," Jose said. His voice had lowered noticeably. Suddenly, Jose was staring at me with dark, steady eyes that made me shift in my seat uncomfortably. Then, he grinned and the tense atmosphere was gone as quick as it came,. "But we're all romantic saps at heart." Then he winked at me and leaned back, letting his body lean in closer to mine. His arm had already been resting along the back of the couch, so now his arm was almost brushing my shoulder. He did this all so casually! As if I wouldn't notice! I had to remind myself this was _Alejandro's brother_.

"If you're such a TD fan, how come I never saw you at any of our meetings?" I asked. I knew my tone sounded smart butt, but I didn't care; Jose was probably just trying some mind game with me like his stupid-head brother had all season. So, I changed the subject and scooted farther away from him to the other side of the couch.

If Jose noticed, he didn't let it on that he had. "I always had something going on at the time. Please tell me everything I missed at our last meeting." He said leaning in towards me, my attitude change not throwing him off at all.

I had to admit, as soon as it came, it was gone. Because, eeeee! _FINALY_ I found someone who was genuinely interested in hearing what I had to say! In my mind, I was doing a little happy dance, but on the outside, I just smiled. I didn't want to scare this one away, now, like I had managed to do to everybody last season.

I informed him on every detail that took place during our last meeting. From how we tried to renact reenactsome of the challenges (without much success), to how I won the Ultimate _Total Drama_ Quiz where we each asked one another questions about all the contestants along with Chris and Chef, and finally how we had to shut down the meeting early because the _Star Trek _club totally kicked us out so they could start their own meeting.

"Well, I was supposed to go to the honor's society meeting, but I'll come anyway. Let's see if those Trekys still kick you guys out when _I'm _there. Of course, that is only if you say you'll be there _Chica_." I was surprised when he called me by the same nickname Al would call Heather (I was completely surprised when he took me by the hand and gently kissed me on the knuckle, then looked up at me with a charming smile. My stomach did a weird flip flop that _only_ ever has happened when I've seen Cody.

I frowned and snatched my hand away, remembering how Alejandro wore that same smilie smile during the _World Tour _episode and manipulated most of the girls, but it didn't work on me then and it wasn't going to work on me now!

"If you're a big _Total Drama _fan you should know my heart belong to Cody, and only to Cody." I said, scowling, but otherwise I was totally unsure how to react; these things never happen to me! Finally, I choose to stand up and walk away from him.

"Oh, I know alright." I heard him say behind me, "I've seen how you acted nothing, but a devoted and loving girlfriend towards that skinny toothpick and how in return he tried voting you off every elimination." I faced him, raised finger, prepared to defend Cody's honor, but I forgot what I was about to say when I saw Jose.

Burruomuerto men were dangerous, he had told me. And sure, I knew _Alejandro_ was, from experience, but now I knew Jose meant himself included.

Jose was a whole other world compared to the safe fantasy I lived in with my dreamy, little and innocent Cody. His eyebrows were furrowed darkly as he said, "You can do a lot better than that, Sierra. I bet _Cody _never tells you how pretty he thinks you are? Or how he loves that sweet girly laugh of yours? Did _he_ record and re-watch all the episodes that you were in?... Uh not that _I_ have or anything..." Jose said running a hand through his hair and walking around as if it were a nervous tendency that seemed so OOC for him, but I also saw Alejandro get nervous sometimes around Heather and that didn't seem very much like Alejandro, either.

"What I mean to say is, do you ever wonder what it would feel like to have a boyfriend that's crazy over _you_." Quickly, Jose walked towards me. when he was a mere foot away, he held my chin and titled it so I was looking directly into his deep brown eyes that seemed so vulnerable so suddenly.

I was reminded of Alejandro and Heather, that is, when they weren't stabbing eachother each other in the back.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, I found my mind wondering, thinking what it would be share a love like Alejandro's and Heather's or the one Duncan and Courtney once had. Would we be crazy about one another? Would it be nice to have someone willing to hug me back?

For the tiniest, tiniest, _tiniest _of seconds, I wondered what it would be like to possibly date Jose.

Would he be the tall, dark, handesome man that appeared in my mom's romance novels? Would he protect me and whisper sweet love verses in _Espanol_ to me? Instead of me always having to protect Cody, what would it be like having someone dark and dangerous like Jose to protect me?

As quick as the thought came, I forced it away, snapping back to reality. Cody was the one for me, my husband, the love of my life; I couldn't betray him by thinking these thoughts ever again!

I started saying,"Cody is-" But Jose leaped away to the other side of the room, his back facing me. He seemed sullen, agitated, and frustrated now. I heard muttering in Spanish, but I couldn't hear well enough to understand what he was saying. I also had no idea what caused this sudden change in him and for some reason, I didn't like seeing him distressed like this.

"Jose?"

"Let's go check on Heather and Al, see if they haven't killed eachother each other, _aye_?" Jose tried smiling, but this time the smile didn't reach his eyes. Quite like before, I followed him silently upstairs and down the hallway into what I assumed was Alejandro's room.

"_Aye _my eyes! They burn!" Jose said after opening the door, shielding his eyes from the sight of Alejandro and Heather passionately making out on his bed.

"Least they haven't killed each other!" I noticed while looking in, "OMG! So does this mean I can I now list you two as an official relationship in my blog, instead of just an attraction?"

"Alejandro!" Heather yelled as she started straightening out her clothes and smoothing her hair down, "Shut the door!"

_"Salga de aquí!" _Alejandro shouted at us before slamming the door shut.


	7. Joserra Or Coderra? What Team Are You?

**Author's Note**! I know re-uploading is annoying without any new updates but  
I'm going through the process of having the lovely Spliced-up-Angel beta this story and it sounds so much better and finally lived up to everything I thought this chapter could be!

These past few days I had hardly seen Heather. Alejandro and Heather were like, stuck to each other or something! She wasn't even staying at the hotel her dad paid for and, by my knowledge, hadn't left Alejandro's side since their reunion. I've been EXTEREMLY curious about the Aleheather relationship. But the thought of running into Jose made me VERY nervous. So these past few days I kept my distance from the Burruemuerto hacienda and tried to keep myself occupied. I went exploring by myself all the top tourist destinations Peru had to offer and kept my blog updated as much as I could by being a regular at the internet cafes.

But today was the day I had to call Heather and ask what was going on. Was she sill going to meet me at the airport tomorrow to go back home to Canada or was she staying with Alejandro? I absolutely needed to make it to the _Total Drama_ con in Toronto. I never missed a meeting before, and I wasn't planning on starting to now! Who knows, if I'm not there, somebody might be brave enough to try and take my place as the sixtieth _Total Drama_ fan club president! And I wasn't about to let that happen!

Heather told me, on the phone, to meet her at Alejandro's house where everyone would be at outside by the pool. I was still really nervous about seeing Jose, but I forced myself to swallow it up and stop acting like such a chicken and just _go_.

I put on my purple Total Drama bikini, a birthday gift from a loyal blog follower. When I announced on the blog hat it was my birthday she made it and sent it as a present. On the left side of the bikini top it read "Total Drama!" in all green, capital letters. The only thing I disliked about the swimsuit was Chris' smug, winking face on the back side of the bottoms. I wore a purple crochet dress my mom made me over the swimsuit as a cover up. And I took my beach bag with me. Actually, I had made the bag myself by weaving straw together. To finish it off, I hot glued plastic flowers and weaved ribbon to the top to make it appear as the beach bags sold in the mall. Inside I put my wallet, sunscreen and, of course, my Total Drama towel and headed out.

"_Hola, Chica_!" As soon as I walked in through the gate surrounding the pool, I saw Jose waving at me with an excited grin. I gave him a small, shy wave back and tried to come up with a get away plan. I blushed as I noticed that Jose just only had on a pair black swimming shorts and black sunglasses while he lay across a white beach lounger, catching a tan. He quickly rose up from beach chair and walked over to the gate's entrance to greet me.

To my embarrassment, Jose hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, something everyone seemed to do in Peru as a greeting. I wasn't as familiar with the practice; as a result, my cheeks turning bright red. When Jose stepped back, I noticed he had a relieved expression on his face. I guess that was because he now had a distraction from the Alejandro/Heather love fest they totally had going on right now in the pool. It made me want to squeel and write a happy Aleheather update for my blog, but it must be very embarrassing for Jose, considering Al is his younger brother by 3 years, 4 months and 11 days. I did my research via internet cafe, but it was all just for Alejandro page,- not because I'm interested in Jose or anything. Nope!

Jose confirmed my suspicions when he said, "Thank God you're here, another person to talk to since these two were making me sick with all their lovey dovey, 'I love you Heather' and, 'Not as much as I love you Al!'" He said while making faces, hand motions, and changing his voice around to what he thought they sounded like. The saying "three's a crowd" instantly came to my mind.

"Ha! As if I would say something _so cheesy_!" Heather responded, while laying on a long, blue foam pool float, to witch Alejandro was holding on to, pushing her, from behind, around the pool. Alejandro yelled at him in frusteration, "_Mira!_ How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me _Al_." Yes Readers, he still shivered after saying his dreaded nickname.

"Yeah, whatever, _Lovebirds_," Jose said, splashing water at the pair with his foot. Alejandro sheild Heather with his body to block her from the water, just like he did on the show, it was super de duper cute. I'm sure all the Aleheather lovers will love hearing about it in my next blog post!

When Jose looked back at me, he was sporting a dazzling smile that would make other girls weak in the knees. But not me; I had Cody! Right... "So what have you been up to _chica_? I haven't seen you in a few days. I was starting to think you were avoiding me." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "I know, how dumb of me, right?"

"Yeah." I said giving him my best believable laugh back, "Dumb," I said, guiltily looking down at my sandal-clad feet.

I noticed Heather had started swimming to the side of the pool, where large and wide rounded steps made into the pool's lining and led up to the edge. Heather rose up out of the pool, Alejandro following behind her,. they walked together, getting their towels that were hanging next to each other on the white gate, and wrapped it around themselves. Alejandro this time wore red swimming trunks instead of his man thong. Yeah, I'm pretty sure Heather made him dump those speedos in fear of public embarrassment.

Heather and Alejandro, hand in hand, walked up to where we were sitting on the patio. They took seats next to each other at the white table. When Heather sat down, she reached her arm down beside her and felt inside her gold, designer bag and finally pulled out a large unmarked brown bottle. Heather squeezed some white lotion out and wordlessly began to apply it on the aggravated, and slightly red face, of Alejandro.

He swatted her hand away, "I don't know why you insist on wiping that stuff on me every five seconds." Alejandro said, annoyed. I thought, at first, the lotion was sun screen, but when I saw a scowling Heather apply it on the scars of his arm, I realized the lotion was for his burns.

Because she cares? "Yeah, well I refuse to have a boyfriend who has scars everywhere, so deal with it."... well um... maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable enough to say it yet? Heather reached for his leg and Alejandro just sighed, in response, and lifted his leg up for her which Heather smirked, knowing she won.

"If I was were you, I'd wipe that smirk off my face, before someone does it for me"

Heather only made a "psh" noise, obviously not afraid of Alejandro's threat, "What if I don't?"

"Okay kids! Can I go a second without listening to you two fight and make up five minutes after? Just for a second?" Jose said with his arms rose up. Well, I guess not _everyone_ can be an Aleheather fan.

Heather crossed her arms as she looked at Jose with distaste, "Somebody is _obviously_ just mad because they're jealous that they don't have what we have with-"

"Heather," Alejandro spoke up warningly before Heather could complete her sentence. He looked back and forth between a nervous Jose and an aggravated Heather as if he didn't know what to do.

Then Heather did something that made me gasp. "Sorry." she muttered, "I just know your brother still hates me. That's why he hates looking at you and me together." She admitted, her face down with shame and guilt.

"That isn't true, Heather." Alejandro said, so tenderly that it almost me me jealous of Heather. _Will Cody ever be as tender and loving with me?_

"I don't hate you," Jose said. Heather looked up and locked eyes with him, "I don't _like _you because of what you did. It'll take time for me to adjust and trust you. Everyone will have to. Mami and Papi still have their grudges against her too, _hermano_."

"Great, your whole extended family probably hates my guts!" Heather, the girl who always wanted to be popular, said.

"They'll like you -No, they'll love you. They'll have to because I love you." Alejandro reassured her, grabbing her hand and kissing it while Heather blushed bright rosy red.

I thought one: it was totally right to change their status to "in a relationship". And two: How cute they were together! I guess even manipulative, back-stabbing, evil people need love too. Although, not everyone seemed agree. Jose pretended to vomit next to me, which I giggled at. Jose smirked back up at me.

Alejandro leaned down to whisper in Heather's ear and she smirked while listening to him. I gulped. Whenever Heather and Alejandro did that, it never meant something good was going to happen.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Heather said, "I want to spend alittle more time with Alejandro. Since Jose wants to go to Canada for this Total Drama... whatever it is-"

"Conference." Jose and I said together, then turned and looked at each other in surprise.

"Whatever." Obviously not covering up the fact that she did not give a hooey about what we were going to do. "So I thought, why can't Jose use my extra plane ticket to go. So he doesn't have to book another one or even pay? Then, Jose can show you around Peru today and you to can get to know each other better." Heather finished and too large of a smile covered her face for it to be genuine. I had a pretty good idea Alejandro just told his plan to Heather, so Heather could pretend it was all her idea and therefore get in better with Jose.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" Jose said in a happy and pleased voice that pretty much confirmed my thinking. He rose up from his seat excitedly rubbing his hands together, "Ugh,... I mean if Sierra wants to go, that is?" He said afterwards looking up at me unsure and hopeful expression.

"Um, I don't know." I said looking down at my lap. I didn't really want to go with Jose. In fact, I thought it was probably the worst idea ever! However, I didn't want to say this out loud. This was mostly because I didn't have a reason to not want to go with Jose since he was never less then friendly with me, and he was looking so darn hopeful at me too.

"Go!" Alejandro and Heather said waving their hands, practically _pushing_ us out. I think some people wanted private time together.

"Um, I don't think I can I have things to pack and other stuff to do." I said, just making up an excuse because I was still so uncomfortable about being alone with Jose, like last time and those weird feelings I had.

"I'll help you pack. And, I can show you places they don't show you in the tourist pamphlets." He said with mischievous eyes and a flirty wink that made me shiver. Jose leaned over and placed his hand to my ear. He whispered, "I'll even tell you really embarrassing stuff about Al for your blog."

Suddenly, everyone was looking at me expectantly. Al, Heather and _and _Jose. Peer pressure much?, "Uh, I guess can go?" I said, timidly scratching the back of my head.

"Really? That's great!" Jose shouted. an arm raised up as if he just won a game of field hockey or something, "Uh, I mean... yeah that's cool."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow up; a puzzled expression crossing his features. As if this was the exact opposite of what he thought about Jose all those years. "Real smooth with the _chicas, Hermano_." He remarked.

"Shut up _Before I tell her what you did when you were a kid, so she can put it all over her blog_." Jose threatened in Spanish.

Alejandro scowled back, "_Go ahead.I'll just tell her how much of a crush you have_-"

"_You both know I can speak Spanish, right_?" I asked, joining in.

Heather looked between the three of us with both an annoyed and perplexed expression. "So? Are they going to, like, go now so we can have some privacy?"

"Someone is anxious to be thrown in the pool." Alejandro replied smirking at her.

"As if! You wouldn't _dare_!"

"I bet you I would." Alejandro said, his tone serious. He showed how serious he was when he lunged at her. But Heather was too quick for him. she jumped away just in time and took off on a dead run around the pool. Al was gaining speed on her quickly and, at last, he grabbed her, pushing them both in the water. Heather's loud scream and Alejandro laughter following by a loud and wet splash that almost had me soaked.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Heather screamed when she came up for air to the water's surface.

Jose groaned, "I swear I'm going to go completely _loco _if I hear them fight and make up one more time! It's like being stuck in the house while _mama_ watches her _telenovellas_ all day." Jose said, shivering and shaking his head and grabbing the few things he had brought with him outside; a set of keys, wallet, beach towel, and a black tank top. He threw the shirt over his head. I thanked God for that shirt. No more embarressingly embarrassingly looking away from his abs.

"I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it if that's what Al wants. Al is so pig headed he wouldn't even let go of the memory of that girl while he was healing. Believe me, I tried my best to get her off his mind. Whatever makes him happy. As long as she doesn't hurt him again." He slipped his arms quickly through the shirt, and threw his keys up and snatched it in his wrist, grinning he said, "Let's go."

"Heather does love him. I'm pretty sure anyway. I was on the plane with them and it seemed like she really did care about him, even if she wouldn't admit it." I said while we walked around the house a black sports car coming into view from the side. Jose took out his key and pressed the button the car beeped in response.

"OMG! _This_? Is your car?" I asked, trying to hold back the drool while I gaped at the sleek, long and black _Corvette_.

Jose smilied smiled an arrogant, wolfish grin as he watched me fawn all over his car, "_Si_, do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it!" I exclaimed admiring the scratch free, shiney shiny surface. Who wouldn't like a new _Corvette_? Jose confidently strolled over to my side and reached down on the handle to hold the door open for me.

"Lady's first." He said bowing while my mouth gaped open taken a back and admittedly impressed (but only a tiny tiny bit). Nobody had ever held a door open for me before and I never rode in a car as nice as his. He definitely had Chris' '09 _Mustang _beat, hands down. What really impressed me more than the car was how he held the door open for me, and how he had been lavishing me with so much attention all day. It was kind of like the reverse of Cody; and I since he was the one paying attention to me, and I was the one avoiding it. It felt... really odd.

But then I remembered the same gentlemen act Alejandro had pulled to use all the girls during the show. I scowled at him before sliding into the passenger seat. I ignored how nice the leather interior looked and slammed the door shut. I then crossed my arms over my chest. I only felt bad because I probably hurt this beautiful car's feelings. And the car was only an innocent party in all of this.

"So where do you want to go, _Chica_?" Jose asked looking at me after he got in the car enthusiastically from the driver's seat.

"I'm not your _chica_." I snapped, my arms still stubbornly crossed over my chest. Why did I let them convince me to go with him? I could have stayed at the hotel, and _called Cody_! I hadn't even called him today! He probably was worried sick about me; that I had died or something terrible had happened to me!

"Well, we'll just see about that." Jose said, putting the key in the ignition and taking full speed down the winding road of the the driveway and down the road, quickly weaving in and out of traffic.

"OMG! ARE YOU CRAZY? OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO TOTALLY KILL US FOR FUN?" I shouted as soon as I managed to catch my breath. I hadn't been this afraid since I was on the plane in TDWT and I heard Chris announce a new challenge for us. Quickly I buckled up I quickly buckled up, unlike Jose, and held onto the grip, which was attached to the ceiling, for dear life.

Jose chuckled, "Maybe I'm merely trying to impress you, _Chica_." He said, giving me a pointed look.

"_Don't look at me!_ Look at the road! And, newsflash, you're not doing a horrible job at impressing me!" I yelled turning to my left side. I was yelling so hard at him that I made him wince. _Good_, I thought smirking, turning back around. Then I saw a stop light and a pile of cars in front of us. Oh my gosh, Jose was sill going 90mph, I was sure of it! I nearly peed my pants!

I shut my eyes tightly and comforted myself with the knowledge I had became Sierra-Cody before I died and accepted my fate. But, when I opened my eyes I saw everything was alright and the car was still in one piece. I noticed my hands were wrapped tightly around Jose's torso, I must have grabbed on to him from fear. Jose smiled down at my shocked eyes, "_Chica_, it's safe, you can sit up now. Though I don't mind." He had to add that part with a wink, of course. It was very unsettling to realize how much Jose was like his brother.

"Omg! That totally was not on purpose! I would never do that on purpose!" I shrieked, sitting up quickly. I was almost petrified because I never held onto any man like that... expect Cody. _Will Cody unmarry me now?_ I thought to myself, terrified of the possible outcome. First, not calling for hours on end and now, I hugged Jose! What was the world coming to?

Jose scowled, "Of course you wouldn't. Because I'm not Cody." Jose sneered bitterly as if he read my mind or I was just that easy to read. He then sighed, the air leaving his chest and making him seem deflated, "You know, I'm not as mean as you think I am. And if you haven't figured it out by now, which you probably have, because it's pretty obvious., I like you Sierra. A whole lot. Also, I want to get to know you better and show you Peru. But if you don't want to give me a chance., Or you don't want to hang out with me, you don't have to. I can take you home now." The whole time he spoke his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel tightly. His eyes were locked ahead of him as he stared straight forward at the road, not offering me a single glance. He wasn't even able to look at me.

When the light turned green, Jose put his foot off the brake, this time going slow and steadily down the road, "So where's your hotel at?" He asked, almost certain of my answer before I even said anything.

I wanted to surprise him and show him I wasn't that easy to read. I was just the stalker, crazy fan girl on the show. "No, Jose. Let's go somewhere together."

"Really?" Jose asked his face lighted up like a child inside a candy store. I giggled at the expression and nodded. "Hey, since we're both wearing our swimsuits, do you want to go to the beach?"

"The beach?" I asked, probably not covering up my excitement as well as I intended. I lived in a very cold part of Canada. I hadn't been able to enjoy the beach one time, even when we went there with Chris he just _had_ to ruin the experience.

"Yes, the beach. we have beautiful beaches in Peru; I think you'll love it." His dark eyes seemed to sparkle at me as he tilted his head to look me. I turned away from him, trying to get my eyes to concentrate on the beautiful scenery out of my tinted window. Not due to the fact that Jose looked like he stepped off the cover of a GQ magazine.; With one muscular arm drapping the steering wheel, his perfect tan, and his black _Gucci_ sunglasses.

Jose told me about a small beach where all the locals went. Where it was always sunny, the water was calm, and it was more relaxed then popular tourist beaches. It was called Mancora. We drove to the northern coast while listening to music and having a pleasant conversations about _Total Drama_. He parked on the inland where there was beautiful and interesting flora and fauna. We walked together over to the sandy shore.

As soon as I saw the ocean, I let out a squee and hurrily took off my cover up and sandals. I ran to the ocean, I ended up running back and forth into the ocean. While the locals just stared at me strangely under the the umbrellas and palm trees, I didn't care. I was having the time of my life. I wanted to swim so badly, but the water's coldness would shock me. So, I ran back out and then in a second time. The whole time I was squealing and laughing to myself. I felt so free. Jose just watched me, slightly laughing at me with his arms folded, muttering something about that, "_Chica es mucho loca..._"

"Are you going to hop in the water with me or are just going to stand there and act like chicken?" I teased. Jose cocked an eyebrow at my challenge. Without a word, he took off his tank top and shoes and headed toward the water. I saw the young local girls staring and pointing at him. They were practically panting after him.

Instead of running back and forth like me, Jose stood calmly. He was not paying any mind to the attention he was recieving behind him. With half his torso lost in the sea, he took a hand from underneath the water and slid it through his hair and smiled at me. "Are you going to swim now or keep on running like a _pollo _with it's _cabeza _cut off?"

I growled at the challenge and tried to run in without heading back out like he had. I got halfway in when I started uncontrollably shivering, my teeth were, and I wrapped my arms around myself in a vain attempt to get warm. I was unaccustomed to the cold water of the beach.

Jose swam to me and before I knew what was going on, he had pulled me into his arms. I gasped when I felt is rock-hard chest so close against me. He looked down smiling, "Better?" He asked, engulfing me with the warmth from his body.

"Um... well? Don't you see those girls?" I asked, tilting my head at the group of giggling girls standing on the beach below a tall palm tree.

"Yeah, I don't know them. So, what about them?" He said in an indifferent tone looking solely at me. His expression was curious. "Are they bothering you?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"No. But well, ugh wouldn't you rather be with them?" I asked awkwardly, hoping to distract him and get his attention away from me for awhile. It wasn't working very well. Jose wasn't even giving the girls a second glance. This move both surprised and flattered me. I know if Cody was here, he'd try his best to hide from me and try his best "ladies man" act.

"Trust me _Chica_, the only woman I want to hold is you." Jose stared at me intensely, with his dark eyes and wrapped his arms closer around me.

I felt an unfamiliar surge of heat move through my body and tore my eyes away from his, "I? I feel okay now, so you can let go." I said, moving my feet on the sand, away from him. "You're not cold at all?" I asked changing the conversation.

Jose shook his head no, "I'm a hot blooded latino Latino,_ Chica_." He said in a flirty tone again. I splashed water at him, as a result. He splashed back and we ended up in an epic water fight. By the time we were through we were both equally soaked. and Jose wanted to try to show me something else.

"You see, Sierra, that wave coming up?" He said pointing the large wave in front of us. I nodded and gulped nervously, "Don't be scared, _Chica_. That's the best part, when you see the wave getting to you, hop off the sand and let the wave carry you."

"Is it fun?"

He nodded, "Al, Carlos and I would do it all day while _Mami y Pappi _watched. Carlos is the oldest and the tallest, so we would bother him all day to put us on his shoulders and throw us in." Laughing he said, "Sometimes I would push Alejandro down or put a jellyfish down his shorts. But, it was all in good fun. He understood."

"Are you sure Jose that Alejandro understands?" Jose gave me a sceptical and puzzled stare.

"_Si_, I was just toughening him up like all big brothers do." He explained to me, "Ofcourse he understands."

I remembered Alejandro on the show and how he talked about how Jose treated him , I changed the subject, figuring now was not the time. "Jellyfish?" I asked. "What the heck are those?"

"_Chica_," Jose started good naturidly, "I don't think you are quite ready to go over that lesson right about now!... the thought of them might scare you to death." I thought I heard him mumble.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind chica, just concentrate on jumping that _grande _wave you see coming! Right about... now!"

I copied Jose's movement. I bent my knees, hopping up when Jose hopped and felt the wave carrying us away closer to the shore as I laughed along with Jose. When the wave was gone we swam back up together. Afterwards he taught me another lesson about "riding the wave" which wasn't as a lesson.

A few hours later, I was worn out. I had jumped and swam with the waves so much I felt like I ran a marathon. Since I was so tired, Jose and I decided to lazily float in the water and watched as the sun set over us.

"Wow, the beaches in Peru are so beautiful." I remarked, admiring the sunset's reflection on the water before us. The pink, yellow, purple and orange clouds surrounding the yellow sun. It had to be the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. -Sorry Canada.

"Like you." I was almost certain I heard Jose say in a whisper. When I asked what he said, he said it was nothing. "I'm starved. Do you want something to eat, _Chica_?"

I nodded, hearing my belly rumble. I hadn't realized until just then that I had hardly eaten anything today. Jose swam to the shore and when I had a little problem dragging myself out from the ocean. He offered me his hand to help me up. I smiled gratefully and grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me up. I was a little bit more comfortable around Jose, since he was being so nice and wasn't jumping my bones or anything. But, I was still a tad nervous and let go of his hand quickly smiling nervously. When I realized how much my skin was showing and noticed Jose's gaze travelling over my body, I quickly threw on my dress to cover up. Jose was about as modest as his brother, though; he stood proudly shirtless as the last rays of the sun beat down on his skin.. I suddenly felt so glad those girls had left and wondered why I even cared. Looking ahead of me, I smiled and clapped my hands at what I saw what was in front of us.

"Oh look! Ice cream store!" I said, pointing at the vendor with enthusiasm, "Let's go!" I said, running to the the board walk, craving the cold and sweet goodness. Jose chuckled behind me and jogged to catch up.

"So? Like, can I ask you something?" I asked, while still licking the delicious Peach Colada ice cream Jose insisted he buy for me, while we walked along the wooden planks of the boardwalk.

"Bring it on," Jose replied, turning and smirking at me. He had eaten the last of his chocolate ice cream and gave a quick and effortless toss of the paper cup and having it land perfectly in the trash bin. Is perfection supposed to run in the Burruemuerto family? I wondered.

"That necklace?" I said pointing to the god chain around his neck. On his necklace there was a golden snake medallion with red rubies for eyes and he wore a matching red ruby ring on his finger.

"Oh this?" He asked fingering his gold medallion, "A gift from my Mama when I was thirteen. It's like a tradition in my family. Carlos and Alejandro both got their necklaces at thirteen... Mama did always said my little brother was bull headed." He said laughing in reference to Alejandro's bull necklace he always wears.

"And why did you get a snake?" I asked, making Jose stop walking.

"Oh, the snake is my Chinese Zodiac Symbol. _Si, _I was born 1989. It's not because I'm a snake in the grass, if that's what you were thinking.- No matter what Al said on the show about me." He said sheepishly, while running his fingers through his hair. "Would you like to see my class ring?" Jose offered, taking it off and handing the ring. I admired the big, bright red ruby and gold engravings around the stone before giving it back to him. "The ruby is also my birth month. So, I'm wearing both my birth year and month together. I never cared for wearing bracelets like _Hermanito _does. I used to say some pretty terrible things about him looking like a _senorita_."

"I was born in July too.," I added.

"I know." Jose replied. my eyes widened. his red face afterwards told me he hadn't thought before he said it, "I mean-"

"Jose, did you research me on the web?" I asked calmly taking a finbally bite of my ince cream cone and brushing my hands off.

"I _am _your number one fan," Jose confessed, "Great, now you probably think I'm a stalker or-"

"Because I think that is really cute." I finished. Jose looked up at me and threw me a gratious smilie, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who researches everyone on the web."

"So, does that mean you looked me up too?" Jose retorted his cocky grin once again returning.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Yes." I said because it was only fair to be as straight forward as Jose was being with me. "But only for my blog about the contestant's family."

Jose was still smirking, "So what did it say about me?"

"That you weren't lying about finding the _Total Drama _club. I was so jelly of that! And you were the valedictorian of your high school, a straight A honor honour roll student, captain of your soccer team, graduated college early, and during those two years became a very successful entrepreneur. You later started a successful business by yourself. Now what I can't figure out is what you want from me?. I'm just another _Total Drama _fan girl." I admitted.

"Sierra?" Jose had stopped in his tracks once again. I turned around to face him, wondering why he had suddenly stopped walking and saw that Jose's face looked slightly shocked. I wondered what was so surprising, "You mean to tell me you don't look in the mirror and see what I see? That you're a sweet, funny, smart, loyal and beautiful woman that would sacrifice herself for someone she loves. Cody never told you that? No one has ever told you that?" He sounded stunned and wordlessly I shook my head no. I didn't want to admit that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me.

"Well, you deserve someone who's going to tell you how incredible you are everyday." He said, taking his hand and holding it to my face. I made no move to back away from his warm touch on my cheek, only leaning my body closer to him. Jose's head tilted closer to my face and I closed my eyes anticipating a kiss. That's when I felt my phone vibrate inside my purse and heard the _Total Drama _theme music that I set as my ringtone go off. Jose stepped back to let me answer it. I fished around in my purse for awhile before I saw the back of the purple phone case. I quickly snatched it and pulled it out, planning to just turn it off and call whoever it was back later. My heart skipped a beat when I read the name and saw the picture ID above it.

"Who is it?" Jose asked, curiously. He was leaning against the wooden railing around the boardwalk causally his head tilted as he waited for my reply.

"Cody."

**A/N****:** _Dun, dun, dun_.

Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!

I was planning on them going back to Canada in this chapter for the meeting, but this chapter totally took on a life it's own and kept on expanding. So now Jose/Sierra know eachother better. That should be the next chapter though and it's for sure to be moi interesting so keep on a look out!

If you guys noticed I took an Aleheather moment from the show and used it for this chapter. It was in episode Sweden Sour when Alejandro tells Heather, "Believe me, Heather, the only woman I want to look at is you." They almost kissed! Before stupid Chris interrupted!

miraiprincess- Joserra? I love it! I was think of a good name for the two of them! Thanks! I'm totally using that!

If you want to read more by me go to my Fictionpress account the link is in my profile the storys are fine read for when I'm inbetween uipdates but you want to maybe read more from me. I get like no reviews over there. And it hurts my precious writer ego. So check go it out!

Bye Dolls! XO


	8. Joserra Or Coderra? You Decide!

**Author's Note:**

Doll-For this chapter I wanted to a collab with my good buddy and a wonderful beta reader, Spliced-Up-Angel Give my girl some props! *applause* Why? Because WE CAN BE-OT-CHS!

Sliced Up Angel- Hey, everyone! My awesome home girl, Doll, is the bees-knees! Give her some froshizzle on her nizzle!

D0ll & Angel- Enjoy!

* * *

"Eeee! You missed me? I missed you, too, Cody-wody! Oh it's your bed time already? I keep forgetting about the time difference. Okay, Cody, I'll be back in Canada and I'll see you soon. Bye!" I shut my phone happily. My eyes widened as I looked at the clock on my phone. It was very late and I had just noticed how dark the sky turned.

I looked up and noticed Jose was still here for the first time since my conversation with Cody I remebered he was here. I realized he had been sitting all by himself on the wooden bench the whole time I was on the phone with Cody. "Oh, Jose, I'm sorry I kept you waiting I just forgot when Cody called-"

"So, because Cody called, you forgot all about me? Well, at least I know where I stand now with you." Jose scowled before he turned his back on me and started walking down the pier at a fast pace. I started to run to catch up with him. I couldn't understand what I did wrong. I was only talking to my Cody. Sure I might have taken alittle time but still, it wasn't like I was forcing him to stay there. Oh wait, he had to stay to take me back home... Well still, he talked to people on his phone when I was with him!... Oh wait, no he didn't.

"Jose, please slow down! I'm sorry!" I said running faster so I could fling my hand out and touch his shoulder.

Jose turned sharply around, "Don't touch me!" He snapped his voice raw turning around the amount of anger and resentment written all over his normally cool and collected face starteling me. "It's hard enough just being around you knowing-" He looked thoughtful for a second before he shook his head and looked down at the wooden boardwalk like he couldn't bare the thought of facing me, "Let's just go." His voice now eerily calm, "It's already dark out and by the time we get back we'll hardly be able to get enough sleep before we have to catch our flight." In silence we walked back to the car.

The car ride back wasn't much better, Jose didn't talk or even look at me. He looked sooo hurt and I wanted to make it better. The silence was becoming deadly and I couldn't stand it! I needed to say something! "So, do you want to play another exciting round of Total Drama Trivia? I'll even let you win this time!" I said in my most enticing voice. But Jose didn't even offer me a glance as he shook his head silently his dark eyes ocked on the road before him.

Five minutes later, I tried again, "You want to play 'I Spy', Jose?... Okay! I spy with my little eye something red!... You give up? Okay it was the barn! Your turn!..." Nothing.

Five minutes later, "So, you like Aerosmith, huh?" I said after spotting a cd in his visor. Nothing, again!

Five minutes after that, "C'mon Jose I'm super duper sorry for forgetting about you. And I'm like really bored, so say something! Pretty please!"

"Look, Sierra! Just stop talking to me, alright? Do you realize how hard it was for me to understand that you'll never feel the same way I feel about you because you love that skinny toothpick more than anything in this world? I just can't be around you! I'll talk to you, get to know you better, grow stronger feelings, and the second you see Cody, you'll forget all about me."

I could tell Jose was trying his best to maintain his composure, but his sniffles and the way he kept looking out of the window, gave him away.

Why did I feel so lousy? Why did this hurt so bad? I mean, I was going to see my Codykins soon, be able to hold him close, feel his soft skin, his brown hair, those dimples... But, there was something about Jose that made me want to know more. Jose actually liked me- no he loved me. I knew that I might have a chance with him... Ugh! This was driving me insane!

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize how long we were riding or when we reached the entrance of my hotel, until we were right there. Jose stopped his cat right at the entrance of the hotel, when I gathered my things I took one last look at Jose, hoping he'd look at me, say bye, anything. But he still stared straight ahead of him at the empty parking lot, his face blank and expressionless.

"So I guess I'll see you to-" I said standing outside of his car with the door still open. I was cut off by Jose hitting the gas and taking off into the highway with an ear piercing screech, leaving only a cloud of black smoke in his wake.

* * *

The next morning when I reached the Burromueto _hacienda_, I saw a _futbol _game already going on. Heather and Jose were goal keepers and both had a look on their faces that urged anyone to try and get a goal past them. Alejandro and Jose were on the same team, no shirts, (God help me with those abs) and Heather and another male that I recongnized from some of he pictures t around the Burromuerto _hacienda_! Carlos! He must be Alejandro and Jose''s other brother Carlos. From the way he just scored a goal from a long distance confirmed my theory that he

was definitly was the professional soccer player brother.

"Sierra, keep the score!" Heather yelled after Carlor scored the goal and Alejandro used her mooment of distraction to score a goal past her. Heather shreiked at him with her familiar

angry and competive streak, which made Alejandro laugh and give her a mock flirty wink, that made Heather growl. I guess some things never change.

Carlos and Heather ended up winning by mere few points.

"In your face!" Heather shouted at the losers and high fiving Carlos, the tallest brother with green eyes the same as Alejandro, but the darkest hair and skin tone.

"Hey don't you got to go the airport now?" Alejandro asked Jose who pulled out his phone to check the time. I did too and noticed that we only had ten minutes left to make it to the airport. Jose without a word, raced into the house to get washed and changed quickly.

Alejandro hugged his brother Carlos smiling, "I haven't seen you in so long, _hermano_! You know I wish I grew up with you instead of Jose."

"Really?" Carlos asked before he let out a hearty laugh, "Alejandro, when Jose was growing up I tortured him. I thought Jose was kind of slacking in originality..."

"What?!"

"Well, I guess you were just a baby and too young to remember when I smashed all of his Christmas gifts." Alejandro looked at him shocked and perplexed like he just read his first Alejandro/Duncan fanfiction.

Just then, Jose came out the house, as polished as ever. Like he wasn't just playing an intense soccer game. His desigher shades on, Armani jeans, and black short sleeve shirt. Jose passed by right by me without glancing at me once straight to his Corvette. I rushed behind him lugging my heavy bag behind me.

I heard Heather say behind me, "What's up with that?... Are all Burromuerto men so sensitive?"

"Hey! I am not sensitive!" Alejandro yelled defensivly.

* * *

In the airport, it went much like last night, me following behind Jose while he continued to ignore me.

"Jose! Wait up!" I said still lugging my havy suitcase behind me. While his suitecase rolled easily and quikly in front.

"Sierra, you won even give me a try! And I-"

"I'll give you a try."

"Not going to end up broken hearted like Al..." Jose's speech cut off suddenly his dark brown eyebrows furrowing together in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" His voice told me like he just couldn't believe what he just heard and it made me giggle and snort a little through my nose. I tried to keep the noises down and wondered again to myself how could _I_, who everyone thought was this crazy and obsessive fangirl, have such a powerful affect _him_, someone that looked like he just hopped right off the pages of my mom's romance novels? (I might have Cody posters lining the walls of my bedroom but unlike _Total Drama _viewer opinion I wasn't completely blind to the members of the opposite sex.)

Awkwardly, I realized I hadn't said anything for an award winning (for me) amount of time. So I just nodded my head eagerly and hoped more gross sounding snorts wouldn't escape out of my nose and Jose wouldn't be totally grossed out like that one time Cody saw me-

Suddenly, I flt myself being spun high in the air, I smiled and giggled and looked down at Jose who held me smiling. He swung me back and forth like I weighed nothing. But I remembered how Cody couldn't lift me up so I had to carry him on the Niagra Falls challenge last season, not that I minded, but still it felt nice to be the one who was carried. Like for once in my life I was the dainty and feminine one instead of "freakishly tall with a few too many curves" as a girl in school said before I totally went Izzy-like crazy on her butt.

Jose and I sat together in our first class seats watching on the flat screen before us a preview of the next season of _Total Drama_. I already had profiles of every contestant on my blog. I'm most excited about Zoey she seems super nice and really cool. Jose told me he missed the old cast "Especially, _mi chica, _Sierra." he said in his alluring Spanish accent which made me blush like crazy.

Then he told me he was planning to try out for next season which was exciting and both chilling news at the same time since I remembered the cruel way his brother played the game last season. He assured me I had no need to worry though and kissed my hand with his warm soft lips. But I knew everyone else wouldn't be so safe especially Cody knowing the way Jose felt about him (not so good.)

Even though I said I was giving Jose a chance. And I knew I probably had no chance with Cody in the first place, but it still scared me thinking that, since after all I was best friends with Cody and I did still have feelings for him.

But the more I sat there with Jose the more I was certain I made the right choice. As a concerned therapist and guidance counselor both told me, I needed to expand my horizons, well finally I was. And who better to spread my wings with then Jose? He was a perfect gentlemen, we got along so well, he already loved me, and well... He wasn't bad on the eyes either.

OMG Jose just absolute fav drink and meal EVER! EEE! Grape soda and chicken breast with mashed potatoes and vegatables! How did he knew? Oh right he's an avid people researcher like me! FYI the term "stalker" is soooo outdated!

Jose had to leave his 'vette in Lima, Peru. So I was expecting the average taxi ride, even a bus to take us to the convention, boy was I wrong.

Jose and I left the terminal him carrying all the luggage because he insisted on being a 'true gentleman' and there it was, a stretch hummer limo. Guess the color! You're right, it was purple!

Jose walked nonchalantly to the middle aged man infront of the limo with a sigh that read "Jose and Sierra" and started conversing with in Spanish while I just stood with my mouth so wide I could catch flies.

"Jose?" I asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes, me amor?" He said in that strong latin accent, turning around revealing a brilliant smilie and his sparkling white teeth. They weren't at all like Cody's buck teeth so why did I have to remind myself to catch my breath?

"_Ohmahgawd_! Jose did you do this all just for me? What am I saying, ofcourse you didn't do this all for me that would be-"

I was hushed by a pair of fingers pressed gently on my mouth -"_Mi angel_, ofcourse I did this for you! It is your favorite color after all. And we have to arrive in style for everyone to see you and I on our first date at the Total Drama convention.

I was going to tell him this wasn't a date, just because I said if give him a chance, didn't mean we were, like, official or anything. But then Jose opened the door for me, hellped me get it, and sat next to me with a muscular and tan arm around me and I forgot what what on earth I was going to say.

The convention didn't start for an hour which was how long it would take us to get there. In the mean time we had bunches and bunches of fun.

We stood out of the sun roof, we played the Total Drama quiz, (I won again), talked to eachother (my phone was off) and before I knew it we were there.

* * *

Jose opened the door for me like a gentleman, and I stepped out I looked over at the familiar building where I spent so much time discussing Total Drama with other fans I sighed from all the nostalgia. When out popped some pals of mine from a bus I giggeled as they tripped over eachother to reach the hummer. Probably thinking Chris or soneonw from the cast was here. Oh wouldn't they be so disappointed when they realized it was just me and Jose. Oh wait, I am a star of TD now! Heehee.

"Sierra! Eeee!" Yelled the two girls running toward me, their long straight brown hair blowing behind them.

"Eeee! Tina, and Taylor! I missed you guys!" I yelled hugging each twin recognizing Taylor by her pink eye glasses and Tina by her Noah pin and shirt with Noah's face printed in it, yeah she was a pretty big Noah fan girl.

"OMG, is that Alejandro with you!" Taylor said after hugging me looking Jose up and down as if he was a piece of meet. Instinctivly I stepped closer to him not wanting her to get any ideas, Jose was mine.

"You eliminated Noah! You must die!" Tina yelled before she went all Xena warrior girl princess on poor unexpecting Jose.

For a ninety pound girl, Tina sure had a stubborn grip around the collar of Jose's black shirt, it took both me and her twin to pull her off, each of us holding one of her arms. While she still kicked her feet wildly screaming at us to let her go.

Taylor was scolding her sister something about them not needing another lawsuit and getting kicked out of another place while Jose recovered from the fan girl attack. He brushed dirt and wrinkles off from his clothes, while muttering Spanish curses them, and then fixed his hair.

"Tina, you know you're my girl? You even helped me start my blog, but if you try to hurt my good friend again, it isn't going to be pretty." I warned my teeth gritted together I was surprised with my own level of anger. I hadn't felt this mad since somebody threatened Cody on Total Drama.

"But he-"

"I am not Al! I'm Jose! His older, handsomer, smarter brother." Jose told the twins and finished with sexy smirk one eyebrow raised seductivly.I rolled my eyes as thegirls swooned, Burromuertoo men, they just can't help themselves.

"OhMahgawdAlejandro!" We looked behind us to see where the voice came from only to see Mary faint.

"Fangirl down!" I shouted before all three of us went over to help poor Mary who must have converted from a Duncan fangirl over TDWT. (I, for one, don't blame her. You wouldn't eigher if you watched World Tour.)

The twins offered to help Mary. S Jose and I walked into the building where the convention was held, a firehall outside of Tronto.

"This is it?" Jose asked his desigher shades falling of his nose as he surveyed the area.

"Eeee! Yes! We have a record turn out!"

Jose looked at me oddly and I just kept smiling IDK his problem, this was like the most people we ever had, like fifteen people here!

"Taylor! Great job as a party corridinator and getting this many people to show up." I said to Taylor as she walked back in with her twin and Mary. I guess they explained to Mary Jose wasn't Al because she was no longer having fainting spells around Jose, thank goodness.

"Thanks Sierra, I even let Wanda the Duncwen fan to come."

"Hey!" Wanda yelled turning around in her black T-shirt that read "TEAM DUNCWEN" in white with a picture of Duncan and Gwen kissing on TDWT printed above it.

Taylor scowled at her in her pink "TEAM DUNCNEY" shirt and I know this wasn't going to be good.

Taylor charged at Wanda yelling "Boyfriend kisser" and "Gothie" while Wanda yelled the B word at Taylor and they both pulled eachother's hair and slapped the other. Jose, Tina, a recovered Mary and I had to seperate the two fighting girls from eachother.

"Girls!" I said trying to reason, "Don't you remember the great shipping war brawl two years ago. We don't want to have a repeat of that do we? The squat team was called in!" Wanda and Taylor both stopped trying to claw eachother's eyes out long enough to listen to me and both of them nodded, agreeing on one thing atleast, they both didn't want a repeat of that.

"Huh?" asked Jose perplexed one dark eyebrow raised up.

"Let's just say Duncney versus Duncwen shipping war became technology advanced that year..."

I said to him before I spotted another familiar face helping to set up the food bar. "Hey Britney! How's my favorite Harold/Heshawna shipper today?"

Britney set a liter of soda down on a the table, before she smiled and waved back at me. She adjusted her persciption glasses on her dark skinned freckled nose before she clapped and ran over to me excitidly hugging me, "I'm Great Sierra! I loved watching you this season!" She released me and saw Jose standing next to me and scowled, "You! You tricked Harold and Leshawna into being elminated and flirted with Leshawna! You must die!" I protected Jose with a few other people but suddenly Jose pushed us away.

"Enough already I'm not Al!" Finally Jose had snapped, "But he was only trying to win the game, like all your favorite contestants. And... he was trying to make me proud. When I first came into that hospital, I looked at him, and nearly broke down! I thought my little brother was going to die! Don't you think he suffered enough already?"

Britney lifed her now foggy glasses away and wiped her wet eyes, "I'm sorry! My dog got ran over before." She exclaimed hugging Jose.

'It was only a friendly hug, Sierra!' I told myself 'Only a friendly romance-less hug! Then like a pack all the girls started hugging Jose!

"Okay! Back off! " I shouted pushing him away from the other girls my other arm around him.

"_Envidiosa me Chica?_ There's no need, I'm all your's." Jose whispered in my ear making me blush as he turned away from the other girls and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed in contentment, serenly my eyes closed and I put my own arms around him, hugging his waist. Tthe last thing I expected was for the lights to suddenly shut off. A few people screamed and the firehall was bathed in darkness. This was the first time we ever expeirenced a black out at the Total Drama con and I had n idea what to do.

I have to admit something, it's kind of embarrassing and childish (Cody laughed when he found out) but I'm frightened of the dark especially when I'm all alone. I wrapped my arms tightly around Jose and buried my head into his strong chest. It surprised me when he almost seemed to instantly know what to rubbing my hair and whispering, "No need to be scared me amor. I'm right here." My shaking calmed down Jose made me feel so protected and safe I wasn't scared any more.

* * *

Music started to play, it sounded just like the opening chords to The Drama Brother's number one hit, Baby. Everyone turned around to where the music seemed to be coming from and I saw a spotlight land on the small stage we use for speeches and things. I could see the twins hugging eachother and Taylor saying in an excited voice, "He really came! Sierra will be sooo excited!"

I was wondering who Taylor must have invited to come when OMG Cody popped on stage singing _Baby, _The Total Drama Brother's number one hit, in his heavenly voice! Whoever thought Justin Beiber was hot stuff in his white and purple outfit obviously never saw Cody performing in his all white and purple ensemble with those dark shades on. He looked even better then when I left for Peru like he grew alittle taller and his shoulders alittle broader.

I felt Jose hold on my hand tighten but my eyes stayed locked on stage. I began to sing along to the song and felt my feet stated to twitch urging me to go on stage with him!

"Sierra please don't-" I barely heard Jose say over the music and my excitement before I was tackeling everyone in my way to make it to the front.

"CODY!" I screeched, as I waved my hands back and forth wildly, trying my best to catch his attention. I swear I saw Cody look down at me from the stage he winked and waved at me before pressing his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss at me. It was a wonder I didn't faint right there!

Cody was singing the last verse of his song when he must have lost his balance because he slipped and fell the song cut off and everyone was laughing even I tried to hold my giggles in.

Now that the song was over I remembered Jose. Oh my gosh how could I be so unconsiderate again to him?! I thought as I turned back around trying to look for him over the heads of the everyone in the auidience who were still applauding Cody, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

OMG I totally must have hurt his feeling by ignoring him when Cody came! Again! He must think I'm such a jerk and is probably looking right now for a flight back to Peru!

"Hey guys," everyone shushed as Cody began to speak into the microphone, "I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to be here as your surprise guest at the Total Drama con! I think I saw a very special lady in the audience. Sierra, are you here?"

"I'M HERE! RIGHT HERE CODYKINS!" I yelled while jumping up and pointing at myself. Everyone seperated themselves from me so Cody could see me better and the spotlight fell on me blinding my eyes, "There you are. Sierra I know I haven't been fair to you. And getting that restraining order against you when I found you going through my trash was kind of hasty-"

"Don't feel bad it was only temporary!" I reminded him making everyone laugh. IDK why, I didn't say anything funny.

"But I finally realized something. When you went on that trip I missed you so much it made me realize something I been missing all along. And that is, Sierra you're the girl for me."

Everyone erupted into surprised gasp and then loud clapter. But nobody was more surprised than me. My eyes turned into saucers, I was frozen. I felt people give me claps on the back and say their congratulations to me because I finally had him. After all this time, this effort, and obsessing about him. Cody, the man of my dreams, was finally returning my love.

There was only one tiny, itty bitty problem. Jose rushed in my life and now I wasn't sure who or what I wanted. Jose or Cody? The man I always wanted over the man who always wanted me?

"Well Sierra? What are you waiting for?" I heard somebody ask me.

"Um?" Thankfully, I was saved from answering, because out of nowhere I saw a shadowey figure run on stage screaming "No!" The spotlight fell on him revealing it was Jose.

"You think you're just going to steal Sierra from me? After how you treated her you finally decided she's good enough when she just started to let me in? Then your sadly mistaking bromigo." Everyone gasped in schock and Cody especially looked taken a back.

"Al?" He said confused furrowing his eyebrows at Jose, "Hey, you're not Alejandro, even though

you look a lot like the jerk." Cody accussed his finger pointed at Jose, "Who the heck are you? And how do you know Sierra?"

"What did you call my brother?!" Jose yelled angrily lunging at him. Cody, even with his growth burst, was still considerably smaller and shorter than Jose. He screamed and started to run away from Jose but once again tripped and fell to the floor again.

I yelled Cody's name concerned for his health. Unlike most girls' it had never been a wish of mine to have two pieces of man candy fighting for my love. I wanted to get on stage and stop this insanity!

Cody squinted, I could tell he must have saw something on the stage even though it was so tiny I couldn't make it out, he reached his arm out and plucked from the floor. Cody's eyebrows furrowed angerly as he stood up and held it out accusingly at Jose. "A marble! How did _marbles _get on stage unless **someone **planted them there?! You are just like that slimey eel brother of yours, aren't you?"

Before anyone else could say or do anything more I shouted stop. Everyone's eyes were on me I raised my head bravely and said in a loud clear decisive voice, "Theres no need to fight was me. I have made my decision and I know who I want."

* * *

**A/N:**Who will Sierra choose, the Latin lover or the dorkable Cody? Only YOU can decide by writing Jose or Cody in your reviews. If there are more Jose reviews than reviews that have Cody written Sierra will choose Jose and vice versa.

If anyone likes making banners and wants to make one for this story message me you could win a whole chapter dedicated to you!


	9. My First Vlog!

"EEE! I think it's working!" Sierra squealed, giggling and clapping joyfully, while she bounced happily up and down in her seat behind her computer. She enthusiastically waved her tan hand at her reflection on the computer screen.

"Hi, everyone! So if you are watching this, you are watching my very first video blog!" Sierra leaned down towards her computer while covering her hand over her mouth and whispered, "FYI, plain old blogs are so 2011."

Sierra sat upright in her chair and said in her normal voice, "My very first vlog! Isn't this exciting?!" Sierra asked. A frown replaced her former bright smile when she only heard Spanish cursing in the background.

"Jose?" Sierra asked, turning around to face her boyfriend only to watch him throw the snow globe he had given her on their very first official date on the floor. Sierra gasped and fell to the ground to make sure that the snow globe wasn't broken. Thankfully, the purple carpet cushioned its fall and her Total Drama snow globe was unharmed. "How could you?!" Sierra cried, clutching the present to her chest.

"_Lo siento, me amor._" Jose apologized in Spanish, and walked the short distance toward her. He picked the snow globe out of her hand and placed it carefully back on the shelf where Sierra had it in between her other beloveda extensive collection of TD memorabilia. Then he bent down to kiss her forehead and helped Sierra back up to her feet. Sierra who was easy forgive and forget smiled when Jose took her in his strong arms and hugged him back. He took a seat on the sofa behind her laptop and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Jose is a little mad because they didn't pick him to be on Total Drama," Sierra informed her viewers, but turned away from the camera to look at Jose who was sitting there grumpily. "But hey, it's their loss and now you can help with me my vlogs!" Sierra said, reaching down her hand to pat his leg comfortingly.

Sierra's words immediately brightened Jose up. He sat up in his chair with his familiar confident smile. "I guess you're right, _me chica_," he said, winking at the camera and running a hand through his dark slicked back hair as he checked his refection in the camera.

"So as many of you already know, if you have been keeping up with the press and reading my blog, that lots of things have been changing in the Total Dramaverse and also in the Sierraverse! Total Drama has a brand new cast! And even though I started the petition to bring the original cast mates back, I have grown to love the newbies and I get the old cast back next season! And you'll never know, your favorite blogger/contestant might come back to kick some booty next season- ka pow!" Sierra showed off her skills by performing a karate chop on her desk that sent a pen flying right into Jose's eye. Thankfully he caught the writing utensil in time "Oppsy! " Sierra apologized her tan hand covering up her mouth, "I'm so sorry, my Josey Wosey!"

Jose's face turned beat red in embarrassment when Sierra continued to hug him. "You promised, no nick names on the vlog," he stammered.

"Um, have I introduced Jose: The Bestest Boyfriend In The World yet?" Sierra added quickly, wanting to help Jose forget about her recent slip up. "A real boyfriend! Who knows he's dating me! Tell them, Jose!"

"That's right!" Jose agreed, smirking and wrapping his arm around Sierra. "But hey, Cody, I heard Noah is available." He suggested jokingly and winked at the camera.

"Jose!" Sierra scolded, shoving him playfully away from her. "And as you can see I finally have a new hair cut! I've had the same hair style since I watched Aladdin as a girl and wanted to look like princess Jasmine. Last month, I was going to get my hair trimmed and the hair stylist said bangs would look good on me, so I took the risk and got them. Now I wear my hair down and it has grown out over my shoulders!" Sierra ran her fingers though her hair smiling at how nice her hair felt and looked. "I get a ton of complements and Jose said this hairstyle frames my face. I wonder why I didn't get this hair cut before… Anyway, each of my vlogs will have interviews for each of the Total Drama contestants! And our first guest was the first one eliminated on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, please welcome Staci!"

Staci bounded through the doorway and quickly made herself at home. Flopping herself on the couch, causing Serra and Jose's body to jump up from the heavy impact.

"_Aydos mios_!" Jose grumbled, trying to find a comfortable spot, clearly aggravated about how Staci sat in between him and his chica.

"Hey, Staci," Sierra greeted, struggling to squeeze herself out of the crowded couch. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" She offered pleasantly.

"My great great grandfather George invented coffee. Yeah, before that, people just drank warm muddy water- So sad.

"Actually a goat herder in Ethiopia named Kaldi found coffee." Jose said.

Staci was at first speechless her facial expression blano but the retorted stubbornly, "No he didn't."

"_Si_." Jose said simply, certain he was right, his eyebrow raised up as he looked at her strangely.

"No."

"Yes," Jose said becoming frustrated.

"So, Staci!" Sierra said, trying to ease the tension in the room. She sat in between the two and changed the subject, "Omg! I see your hair has already grown out. That's great! I know the pain of losing your hair. How do you feel about being eliminated first and being my first guest on my vlog?"

"My third cousin Mary invented the vlog!"

"No she didn't," Jose said, placing a hand on his forehead and shutting his brown, tired of Staci's incessant lying. "Adam Kontras posted the first video blog and I highly doubt he is related to you."

"No he didn't." Staci retorted.

"Yes, he did."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Hey, Staci, I think I see your relatives outside!"

"Really?!" Staci asked, running out of Sierra's room as fast as she could and outside her house.

"I can't believe they picked her over me! _Malditos imcompetentes_!"

"I'm going to lock all the doors." Sierra said quickly getting up to check all the doors in her house.

Jose followed her, "I'll lock all the windows and turn off the lights."

They ran out the room and the video camera turned static before it went black.

* * *

**A/N**: Beta'ed by SplicedxUpxAngel!

Leave in your reviews who you want to be the next guest on Sierra's vlog!


End file.
